The Descendants: The Plan Actually Worked
by StoriesFxrYou
Summary: What happens when the plan works exactly and Maleficent actually gains control of the magic wand and of Auradon. [Mal/Ben]
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _Mal grabs the wand from Jane and starts to point it at everyone telling them to stand back. But Ben doesn't listen and he steps forward telling her not to do this and she response with but our parents. But that doesn't stop Ben, he tells her their parents chose their fate and now for her to choose hers. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos all decide to be good and that's when Maleficent comes in making a big entrance with a green cloud of smoke. Now to the story._

 ** _Mal_**

When I saw a green cloud of smoke come through the castle I lost all sense of what was around me, for the first time in my life I was afraid. I looked over to Ben and then looked over to Jay, Carlos, and Evie. We were all thinking the same exact thing. When the green cloud of smoke disappeared it revealed to be Maleficent, my mother.

"Go away mother!" I said with anger, she replied with a laugh.

"Now, hand me the wand dear." Maleficent said with power, when she finally had enough of the games she grabbed the wand out of my hand.

"Mom, leave now!" I couldn't help but be angry with her. Ben gave his mother Queen Belle to his father King Beast and he walked over beside me. I wished he didn't do that but what was done was done.

"What happened to my evil little girl?" Maleficent said she was curious but she knew what happened already.

"Mother I-" I tried to say something but she cut me off

"Oh darling, you four have one last chance to come back to the evil side or suffer the consequences as everyone will." Maleficent grew angry as her eyes started to grow green as she gave us one last chance to turn evil again. There was no way I could but I had a plan but I didn't know if it was going to work.

One by one Jay, Evie, and Carlos said they would not be evil again but they were going to be good. When I heard each of them say that it broke my heart to say these next words.

"What about you Mal?" Maleficent said with a disappointing tone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I remember saying those words when we got the mission to get the wand. Those words tasted like poison in my mouth. After I said those words everyone was in shock and Ben looked at me, I was so vulnerable tears started streaming down my face. He gave me a disappointing look as he step away from me. I felt my heart break in pieces, he was the first person I loved and I had to do this to save him and my friends and basically everyone. I thought I was crying hard but I saw Ben starting to break into tears as Jay, Carlos, and Evie comforted him.

"Now that's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said we a nasty tone. "Now for the rest of you, each of you will go on trial, anyone found guilty will be sent to the prison mine to dig for magic." Everyone started to whisper. "Quiet!" Maleficent said as she slammed her magic scepter to the ground.

I know I must've been looking sad because then my mom said "What's wrong sweety?" I replied with "I'm fine mom, can we just get this going?"

Maleficent had each and everyone come forth as she made me and her sit in the matching thrones and wear the hers and hers crowns. Everyone had come up before us except for Jay, Carlos, Evie, Ben, and Audry. She called Audry up next. "State your name and your parents and whether you want to be good or bad." Maleficent said with a tone knowing her mother was Sleeping Beauty.

"My name is Audry, my mother is Sleeping Beauty, and I want to be evil." That shocked me and everyone else that was left. My mother then responded with "Why would you want to be evil?" Audry then said "Because your daughter stole my boyfriend and I was only using him to be queen, and I can say that truthfully." Maleficent replied with "Well I really do have an evil daughter, but fine you can be our steward Audry. I don't think she cared what role she got as long as she was spared. But I really do believe she is evil.

 _ **BEN**_

There was only Jay, Evie, Carlos, and me left to be put on the stand. My parents, Audrys parents, Prince Aladin, Princess Jasmine, Snow White, and Prince Charming was sent to the prison mine. Everyone else was sent to be locked into a dorm at Auradon Prep. I could not believe that Mal had just talked about being so good and now she's siding with her mother. It broke my heart so bad, I couldn't stop crying until I was so in shock that Audry said she was evil and that she only dated me to be queen. One by one Jay came up, then Evie, then Carlos, and finally it was my turn. Of course I had to be last and I was damaged that I couldn't even look at Audry and not even Mal so I look at the ground.

"State your name, your parents and if your good or evil." Maleficent said even though she knew what he was going to say.

"My name is Benjamin, My parents are Queen Belle and King Beast and I'm good." I said that without looking up and all in one breath.

"Well, guards take him to a dorm." said Maleficent as she sung her hand towards him.

The guards grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me towards the door as I looked up and saw Mal in tears. Mal then said "No, stop!" as soon as she said that guards started to grab her to keep her back. More tears came down my face as I saw she was still good but she just wanted to save me. Mal knew if she didn't say yes to being evil again her mother would of sent me to that prison where they sent my parents. It all became clear now and I felt so bad for doing what I did earlier.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ben**_

As they druged me away I managed to say "I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, I love you Mal did I mention that." I said that to let her know I knew and I don't want her to beat herself up about me being mad at her. I wasn't mad anymore. I was angry at myself that I couldn't kiss her one last time. I looked around to see everything was so quiet as they took me to Auradon Prep. I saw names on white boards, everyone had at least two people in each dorm/cell. They took me up to the forbidden part of the school. No one was staying on this floor except me. Once we got to the end of the hallway, they threw me in the cell and locked the door. I read the white board it said Lover Boy on it. I knew Maleficent did that on purpose. I looked around and no one was there except me.

I looked out of the locked window and saw my old room. The light was on so I knew someone took my room over. I just did not know who took my old room. No one would ever know I was up her knowing that I passed two locked gates on my way up. I was locked up well because Maleficent knew we still loved each other.

 _ **Mal**_

Once I heard Ben say those words I froze. I didn't know what to say, when I did it was to late.

"Love is ridiculous and weakness, don't ever let me catch you like that again or I'll kill Lover Boy." Audry smirked as Maleficent said those words I froze wanting to kill my own mother. Instead I said "I'm going to my new room, I'll be down later I promise mother." I walked as quickly as I could to Bens old room.

i noticed as I was walking his room was at the very top of the castle. His door said Future Kings Room, that's the only way I knew it was his room. I walked over to the perfectly made bed and laid down on it. That night I cried myself to sleep thinking about Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. My friends were everything to me and Ben was the only person who taught me love and loved me back. I thought I liked him but after today I realized that I love him. But he will never know that unless I help them, all of them.

 _ **Evie**_

When they took me to my cell they put me on the second floor, which was where all the girls would be taken. I read the names on the white board, I finally read my name and I was to share a room with Jane. When they threw me in the room I saw Jane crying.

"Hey, don't cry." I said as I gave her a hug.

"How are you not crying?" She responsed "Like how are you not in tears? Your best friend just betrayed you and basically gave you a death sentence in this cell."

"Well, I excepted this from Maleficent but I knew thought that Mal would do something like this but I figured if her mother gave her another chance she would take it. Not to betray me, but to help us escape and free everyone." I wasn't sure if that was the truth but I wanted to believe that so if people asked that's what I would say.

"Oh, so she's going to save us?" Jane said as she wiped a year away from her face.

"Exactly." I said back to her but in my head I said hopefully.

"How do you think Carlos is doing?" Jane said after a long silence.

"He's probably okay, why?" No one has ever asked about Carlos to me before so I was confused.

"I kinda have a crush on him." Jane said as she blushed heavily.

"He's good don't worry he can take care of himself." Once again I said hopefully in my head. After we finished talking I looked around the room, just now noticing that there was only a fridge with food and water and two mattresses. We really were prisoners. Once I saw Jane was asleep I turned over on my mattress and cried myself to sleep. I cried about Carlos and Jay. I didn't know how they were. I also cried about how I felt how had Ben was hurt and how I missed Doug. I haven't seen him since Maleficent called him to the stand first.

 ** _Jay_**

Ever since we got to our place in Auradon Prep Carlos hasn't said a word. They took Buddy from him, I hope they didn't kill him. I lay on my mattress, hearing Carlos crying from time to time, I feel so bad for him. But what I can't get my head around is that Mal said a big speech about being good and then she turns bad again. It just doesn't make any sense. I just wished I knew, I saw the way Ben had changed Mal even though she put him under a love spell but it still changed her. For once I thought she had love in her heart, there's no way she's evil.

i can't just sit down so I get up and try to see if the windows open and of course they don't so I try to break them but it looks like it's bullet proof glass. They really don't want us to escape, but I can't go back to the mattress, I just stare out of the window and see lights on in the castle. I get so mad I punch the wall hurting my hand but I look over to Carlos and it's like he doesn't even care because he's still crying staring off into space.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Please review my story and leave any suggestions, thanks!]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and If anyone knows how to respond to yhe reviews let me know. I don't want you guys thinking I blew you off. I just don't know how to respond. If you want me to put more of a character from the movie in the story let me know and I will try to. Now on to the story.**_

 _ **Mal**_

I heard a loud noise and woke up, I quickly looked around and then realizing it was Bens I mean my alarm clock. I hit it gently as I walked on to the balcony. I watched the sun rise and when the sun did rise I notice someone was in the very top of Auradon Prep, I wondered who that was. I had to ask my mom but what if it was my friends. Or worse Ben, but she would probably lie to me so I had to check it out myself but I needed to think of an excuse. I quickly changed into something better than the coronation outfit I had on since I went didn't bother to change. I hurried down the stairs to see my mom and Audry talking.

"Hi Mom, I have a ques-" She cut me off.

"Oh good dear your awake I have something for you." She gave me a box that said thank you on it.

"What is this?" I asked nervously

"It's you new outfit, your a princess you need to look like one." Audry said with a grin. I knew that Audry enjoyed seeing me in pain. It was something that was in her blood.

"Thanks, I'll go out this on." I went to the bathroom and opened the package. Inside there was a dark purple gown to went to the floor. It had flowers that were shaped out of lace. And a big neck thing that looked like the one I were to Bens coronation. I put it on and when I did the good girl in me was no longer seen. You could only see an evil girl, I did not like who I looked like but if I didn't were it then my mom would get suspicious of me.

 ** _Ben_**

I woke up to a loud banging on my door. I sat up and as soon as I did a guard came in.

"A message from the Queen." He handed me the letter and said "I'm sorry your majesty." Those words reminded me of Mal which then made me really sad the way I acted to her towards the end. I just want to see her one more time. I just wanted to kiss her one more time. She was my everything, not a day went by that I didn't think about her or my parents. I wondered how they were doing.

I finally opened the letter and it said

Dear Lover Boy,

I hope that I'm wrong that Mal is actually good and is going to break you out of your cell. Why do you think your in the forbidden part of Auardon Prep. Anyway, if I find out she really is good I will kill you in front of her eyes. So to prove that I'm not kidding you and her will have a meeting tomorrow and I shall see if she is good or bad when I see what happens between you two. I was going to kill her but I have plans for her. She's the only one who could break the spell I put on all of you before you left the castle.

The one and only,

Maleficent.

 ** _Carlos_**

I woke up wishing this wasn't real life but it was, I had lost Buddy and Mal. I actually thought that villains could live with the heroes but if we survive this then they are going to send us right back to the Isle of the lost.

"Jay?" I said as turned over seeing him already up.

"Yes Carlos?" He said with anger in his tone.

"Mal is really evil isn't she?" I had wanted to ask someone that since last night, I never thought she could be this way.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right." He said to me, it made me confused.

"What do you mean?" I used my right hand to prop my head up as I laid on the mattress.

"Well for starters she said this big long speech on being good then she chose evil and her mother instead of good and us." His voice started to get lower as he said that.

"Well she was evil before, we all were." I just couldn't understand what Jay was trying to say.

"Your right but I really thought she loved Ben, he was the first guy to love her. We love her but as friends. He loved her more than that." That's when it clicked.

"Jay, what if she's pretending?"

"I don't know if she is but I'd rather not talk about Mal right now if that's okay." Jay said sounding upset.

"Okay." I responded and I turned back on my other side.

 ** _Audry_**

The day went on as I talked to Maleficent while watching Mal who was very quiet and seemed up to something. But if I said something I had to have evidence. So while Mal was taking a shower I decided to snoop around in her room. Of course she picked Bens old room. She was still in love with him of course. Like every good villain I searched her room up and down but I found nothing. So I just have to wait to see what evidence I can find. I decided to go through her window when I find a note that's addressed to Ben. I found my evidence but before I could pick it up I here to door to the bathroom open, so I quickly go out the window and make a mental note to come back soon very soon.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[Please review my story and leave any suggestions.]_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before I start the story I have a question, would anyone want me to make a sequel after this story or make a different story on how the descendants are doing after the evil? Let me know in the review section. Now on to the story.**_

 _ **Mal**_

I went up to my new room being very mad at myself, the way I look, and how I didn't try to defend my friends or Ben. But I finally have come up with a plan. I just have to get my hands on the remote to the magic barrier, after my mom got free she kept all the villains there because she wants to be the only villain here, so the magic barrier is back up. My plan is to get my friends back to the Isle of the lost so they won't have to be a prisoner anymore. Plus I'm going to have them bring Ben with them, that way he will be safe. I hear a knock at the door and I go to the door and open it.

"What do you want?" I say as a guard stands before me.

"The Queen wants you in the throne room, there is a guest waiting for you." The guard said in a nasty tone.

"Fine." I left for the throne room, once I got down there I saw Ben in front of the thrones. I wanted to hug him so bad but I just went to my throne. I look so evil right now and I know he's thinking that to. I hope he sees through my evilness to see that I'm really good.

"Now there is the Princess took you long enough, now I'll leave you two." Maleficent said as she left the room and so did everyone even the guards, I was shocked.

"Ben I-" I was cut off by him for the first time ever.

"Mal I don't love you in fact I hate you, I wish you never gave me that love potion!" Ben said with angry in his voice.

"Ben I-I-" I couldn't get the words out I felt so broken inside as he said those words.

"Also I wanted to inform you we are done, I don't want to hear from you ever again." Ben voice broke a little but you could still her the anger in his voice. I didn't know what to say so I ran back to my room as fast as I could. I didn't even get on the bed I ran out to the balcony and sat there on the stone crying so hard.

 _ **Ben**_

I knew I had to say those words to her enough though they were going to hurt. Even though they left us alone I knew Maleficent was still watching. Me breaking up with her was way better than me dying in front of her. I love Mal but I can't watch her suffer worst. After Mal left they took me back to Auradon Prep but instead of going to my room they let us all go in the cafeteria. I looked everywhere for Jay, Carlos, and Evie.

"Hey Ben, over here!" A voice said as I turned around and saw Evie directing me to them. I ran over to them and told them everything I knew and about the letter and Mal.

"Wow, I knew Maleficent was evil but not this evil." Said Evie who was almost in tears.

"Wait so Mal is good and is going to save everyone?" Said Carlos who was confused I could tell.

"Yeah but I don't know anymore than that because of what just happened." I replied back to them.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about Ben, after this is all over you guys will be together again." Said Jay, trying to be optimistic.

"Thanks guys but will you guys do me a favor?' I asked. They all replied with "Yeah, What?"

"If Mal saves you guys will you tell her the truth?" I asked them almost in tears.

"Of course Ben, you guys are soul mates." Replied Evie. We all talked for what seemed like forever then we all went by to our cells.

I was about to fall asleep when my door opened up, I looked up and I saw Maleficent standing before me.

"Well done Lover Boy, if she wasn't evil know she definitely is now." Maleficent said with an evil laugh at the end of it.

"Yeah whatever." I replied.

 ** _Mal_**

After I finished crying I went into my room and grabbed the letter I wrote to Ben and I ripped it into as many pieces as I could and I threw it in the trashcan. I wasn't sure if I was mad or sad but I should of saw this coming. Villains don't get happy endings and more importantly princes don't fall for villains, especially the most evilest villains daughter. I made a promise to myself that night that I would save my friends and stop my mother and never ever fall in love again. I heard a knock at my door and I opened the door and I saw Audry.

"What do you want Audry?" I said to her in a nasty tone.

"I'm only here to gloat because you and Ben are no more!" She laughed just like my mother does.

"Just leave me Audry." Then I shut my door on her face. I was in no mood for her today because tomorrow I would steal the remote and save my friends and then I would plan my mothers fall. I was done being a nice girl, I was in protective mode. I went to bed that night thinking of a plan to get the remote to the magic barrier. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I was going to get there and save my friends they mean everything to me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to thank everyone for the support and I would love to thank the two guest that commented ideas for the story and that I will be taking them into consideration because they were good ideas. Now on to the story.**_

 _ **Mal**_

I woke up very early this morning, it was about 5am and the sun was still not up. If I was going to bust my friends out of their cells I was going to have to move quick, fast, and stealthy. I quickly put on my old outfit I used to wear when I was on the Isle of the lost and it gave me so many memories. So many emotions filled me at once. I haven't wore leather since Bens and mines first date at the enchanted lake. I had so much fun there even though I couldn't swim. I just wish that we could see each other again. I wiped a tear away from my eye and I quickly ran down to where the magic remote was at. It was in the treasure room and for some reason the guards weren't on their post so I quickly grabbed the remote when I heard footsteps behind me. So I quickly put it in my pocket and turned around.

"Hello mother." I said pretending not to be nervous.

"Mal what are you doing down here?" Maleficent said as if she already knew what's going on.

"I-I- uh." I couldn't get an excuse out fast enough."

"Your looking for your crown right sweety?" She pulled it from behind her back.

"Yes! Exactly, thank you so much mom." I grabbed the crown and took off to start the plan. I took off into Auradon Prep, the hallways were so silent. I walked on the second floor first so that way the exit would be clean. I went down the hall and saw a bunch of the girls names. Finally I saw Evies name, she had been put in a cell by herself for getting into a fight. I quickly said a spell and opened the door.

"Evie!" I ran over and hugged her so tightly.

"Oh my gosh Mal! It's really you." Evie hugged me back as I explained the plan to her as quick as I could.

"Okay, the boys are down stairs and Be-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to her about him now lets go." I pulled her out as fast as I could and told her to show me where Carlos and Jay were.

"Here we are." She said. I quickly used another spell to open the door.

"Carlos! Jay!." I quickly hugged them and told them the plan as I did to Evie.

"But B-." I cut Carlos off.

"I don't want to hear about him now lets go!." I said it once more angrily, hoping that they got the idea. We rushed to the bridge and quickly went back to the Isle of the lost. It seemed easy, too easy.

"Mal listen to me." Carlos said.

"What Carlos?" I was trying to figure out why it was so easy to get back here.

"Ben he only broke up with you because of this." He handed me a letter with the Maleficent seal on it. I opened the letter and read it, I couldn't believe that I could be so stupid. I was about to say something when Jay came over to me with something in his hand.

"Your mom had this sent here to be bought by someone." His hand opened and I saw the ring that Ben gave me before coronation I couldn't help but start to cry.

"You guys stay her, I'm going back for Ben, stay at the entrance of the Isle and when Ben gets here I want all of you to go to Maleficents old castle." I barely got those words out. Before they could say no I raced back on to the bridge, gripping the button so hard.

 _ **Ben**_

I waited at my cell as I watched out of the window. I saw Mal leave with Evie, Carlos, and Jay. I just hope that they told her the truth. As I was watching out the window I saw a purple haired girl run by. I knew that was Mal, I can't believe she came back for me. I started to tap on the window to see if she could hear it. She always did have good hearing, finally she looked up and saw me. She mouthed the words I'm coming stay there. I waited and waited for her hearing noises loud noises on her way up to me. She was not in the mood to play today, she was kickin' butt. Then my door opened.

"Mal- I" She cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't say anything Carlos told me everything." Mal said as she looked up to me.

"Mal I would love a reunion but we need to get out of here." I said as I kissed her on her forehead. I missed her so much.

"Okay lets go." We walked all the way onto the bridge when a green cloud of smoke showed up.

"Mal look behind you." I said as I got nervous.

"Well look what we have hear." Said Maleficent who did not look very happy.

 _ **Mal**_

I never excepted for my mom to show up. I almost had them safe, so I thought quick and slipped the remote into Bens pocket with the note I wrote him before I went to save him.

"Mother I-" She cut me off like always.

"Your a traitor Mal and traitors must be punished." She pointed her wand at me. But Ben being a hero jumped in front of me and it hit him instead of me. I waved for Carlos and Jay to take him over from the bridge, it started to disappear and my mom pointed her wand at me one more time. I didn't even try to fight back I just let her hit me with magic. Then I blacked out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I will be posting two chapters a day from now on to let everyone know. Also thank you all for all of the support I really appreciate it. Now on to the story!**_

 _ **Mal**_

I awake to a pounding headache. I wasn't sure where I was. All I knew was that there was a window and a name scratched into the wall but I couldn't make it out with my headache. I decided to just lay there for a while. I was more concerned on who's name was on the wall then where I was. I checked my finger and saw that my mom left the ring on there, I'm glad she did something nice for once. But I knew there was some kind of catch. I dreded the moment when she would come to visit me.

 ** _Evie_**

We rushed to Maleficents old castle. Making sure that no one saw Ben because if they did he would be dead. I never thought any of us could run that fast before, escpecially because Jay and Carlos had to carry Ben who was unconscious due to Maleificent.

"It's just up a head." I said to everyone almost out of breath. I picked up my speed as I saw the castle in the horizons. Once we got there I quickly opened the door with the key under the mat that I remembered we out there.

"Okay Carlos stay in there, me and Jay will go steal some food." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why do I get Prince duty?" Said Carlos who we red as a tomato.

"Just do it, we will be right back." I ran off with Jay as soon as they put Ben on the couch so Carlos could protest.

"Do you think Malficent will send people over to the Isle of the lost?" His voice was unsure.

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't put it past her Jay." I said back to him. I was nervous that she would send people to come get us especially to come get Ben. But I was mostly scared about what was going to happen to Mal, my best friend.

 ** _Carlos_**

I sat on the love seat across from where Ben was laying. As soon as he woke up he would know that Mal was taking prisoner from her own mother. I had like an hour to spare so I sat there thinking of a plan but I couldn't come up with anything since no matter what we came up with we would be out numbered. Soon I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door slowly to see Jay and Evie were back from their trip.

"Hey your finally back." I said, I was starving.

"Yah sorry we are late, it was hard to steal something Jay is kinda rusty." Said Evie as she walked through the door.

"How's Ben?" Asked Jay.

"He's still out cold, all he does is keep saying Mals name." I replied.

"Wait a minute." Evie walked over to Ben and smack him on the face.

"How is that going to-" I stopped talking as I saw Ben awake. He searched the room and said "Where's Mal?" Everyone became silent.

"No no no!" He stood up and went to the door.g

"You can't go anywhere." Jay grabbed him and pulled him back.

"But Mals in trouble!" He responded back.

"We know but you can't go out there." Evie said.

"Fine but what are-" He stopped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a remote.

"What is it?" I said.

"It's from Mal." He opened the letter and read it out to us.

"Dear Ben, Here is the remote to the barrier, I knew my mom would come as soon as she knew you were out of your cell. Take this and come up with a plan and don't forget I love you. Love, Mal." A tear streamed down his face as he read the letter aloud.

 ** _Mal_**

I awoke again from another nap. This time I could see everything perfectly. That's when I realized I was in Bens old cell. He had carved his name into the wall. I ran up to his name and traced it with my finger. He had used some fork they gave them while in the cafeteria. I started to cry as I realized my own mom put me in solitary confinement. I was so mad at her I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. And who came in? Maleficent did.

"Oh look who's awake." She said.

"Oh mother, how is it that you locked your own daughter in a cell?" I asked nasty

"Oh you may be my flesh and blood but you are not my daughter anymore. Audry is." That stung a little but it didn't bother me that much.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know I sent guards to go collect Lover Boy, your friends can stay there but he can't." She said.

"And why is that?" I was so nervous of what she was gong to say next.

"Well he's getting married you see." My heart stopped right then and there as Maleficent said those words. "And your invited to the wedding."

"Who is he marrying?" I was hoping not to hear these next words.

"Audry my daughter." I little died inside. "You'll be in the front row dear." More and more of what she said made me die. I wanted to just kill her right then and there. "Evil dreams." After she said that she left. I started to cry so hard and I couldn't even warn them that she sent people for Ben.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[**_ _ **if you would like to get suggestions for the story then post them in the review sections or send me a PM and I will respond to you. But if your a guest I can only say thank you at the beginning of the story because it doesn't let me send messages to guests.]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: This chapter includes some cursing. Just a heads up, now on to the story._**

 ** _Ben_**

All night long I couldn't sleep. It was all my fault that Mal came back for me, who knows what Maleficent is doing to her. I needed to think of a plan quickly to find a way to break her out. But I knew we had to take down Maleficent before we could get Mal out of wherever she was. All night I tried to think of a way to save her but I could never find a plan that was full proof. We were always out numbered, I had no idea what else to do. So I just laid there thinking about the old memories especially the day when I met Mal and everyone else. I fell for her when I first met her even though I tried to not let anyone know since I was with Audry. The next thing I knew there was a loud bang at the door.

"Carlos." I said. He was the closest one to me. "Carlos I said again a little louder." Still no answer. "Carlos." I yelled, he finally woke up.

"Dude what's wrong?" He said.

"There's someone at the door." I replied when the banging began again. We quickly woke up Jay and Evie. It seemed that Evie was the only brave one so she opened the door.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door to reveal two guards. My heart skipped a beat they had found us. They pushed past Evie and came in the door.

"We are here for him." The guard on the left said as he pointed to me.

"Well you can't have him." Jay said as he stood in front of me.

"Look all of you can stay here except for him so I would step out of the way." The guard became angry.

"No way he's family." Said Evie. I had no idea they thought of me as that.

"If you don't step out of the way we have to kill you." The guard on the right said.

"Yah right." Carlos stood in front of the guards. As soon as he did the one on the right punch him in the face catching him off guard.

"You'll pay for that." He said back to the guard. Carlos and Evie started to fight off the guards while Jay protected me. They were getting punched in the face and stomach left and right. I knew that Maleficent sent her best men to come get me.

"Stop!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. "I'll go just leave them alone."

"No you can't Ben." Jay said. "You have no idea what they will do."

"Actually you will be a groom because your getting married." One of the guards said.

"I'll still go just tell me when the wedding is." I replied.

"It's next Friday." One of them replied back. I thought to myself it's Tuesday so I had ten days before I would become a groom. I didn't know who my wife was going to be because they kept that a secret. They grabbed me by my forearms and took me back to Auradon like I was so kind of criminal. At least I left the letter and remote back with Carlos.

 ** _Mal_**

I didn't know how long it has been before Maleficent had visited me again but I knew it would be soon. As I heard my cell door open to see that Maleficent was behind that door.

"Well Mal guess who just came back from the Isle." She said as she came closer.

"Go to hell." I couldn't help but let those words come out. I had never said that before but she made my blood boil. After I said those words she smacked me a crossed the face.

"Just for that I'm going to show everyone what a traitor gets. Guards take her to the throne room." I have never seen her so angry. I finally found her weakness. She hated people standing up to her. I thought about that as they dragged me to the castle. Maleficent had me stand in front of the thrones facing out as the guards holded me by both of my forearms. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me. To prove she was in charge Maleficent had all the people in the cells come, plus Audry and Ben was there.

"I called you all her because of good news and bad news. Good news is that Ben and Audry are getting married next Friday." Everyone clapped. I died inside while everyone clapped. "And the bad news is that we have a traitor and her name is Mal. Now I'm going to show you what happens when your a traitor."

Maleficent started to punch me in the stomach each blow was worse then the other. After about 10 blows she stopped. I spit out blood on to the shinny new floor. I kept quiet.

"Are you scared now Mal." Audry asked.

"Answer her!" Said Maleficent.

"N-n-o-o-no." I replied. I looked over to Ben and I saw how sorry he was in his eyes. They were all glassy and filled with tears. Audry then slapped me in the face.

"Wrong answer! I'll ask you again, are you scared now?" She said again. I wanted to say some spell but they had tied my hands behind my back with enchanted rope. With the rope on my hands I couldn't cast a spell.

"No!" I said louder to her, I had gained some of my strength back. Audry then smacked me in the face again.

"Mal you are so stubborn." Audry pulled her hand back about to smack me again.

"Just leave her alone." A voice came from the crowd. I looked over and saw it came from Ben.

"Excuse me?" Audry said.

"Hurting her in not painful enough." Ben said.

"Then what is?" Maleficent said.

"Well the wedding will be and this." He came up to Audry and kissed her on the lips. I knew he was doing it to save me but it still hurt really bad.

"I guess you right, take her back." Audry swiped her fingers in the air. They took me back to my cell where I cried so hard. I didn't know how much more I could take mentally or physically. I knew I looked horrible on the outside and inside. I just hope that Evie, Carlos, and Jay cEndome up with a plan quick. Hopefully before the wedding.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _End Of Part 1..._**

 ** _{Decided to make this story into parts. Part 2 will be released some time on the weekend.}_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So I think some of you might wonder why I said end of part one. I only did that so I could think what I wanted to do for the rest of the story. Part two of the story will be uploaded here as you can see and all chapters will have at least one thousand words in them. So I've decided to upload one chapter a day for Part 2. And I want to thank everyone for their support and all the follows and favorites. Also I decided to delete my other story because I wasn't into it like I was this one. That's why I'm uploading this chapter earlier. If you guys have a story you want me to create pm me or write it in the review section. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the review section thanks. Okay now onto the story._**

 ** _Jay_**

We had to think of a plan fast. We lost Mal and just lost Ben. Things were not going our way. All we had was the remote to control the way out of the Isle and a note from Mal. We didn't have much to work with.

"What if we dressed up as cater waiters for the wedding?" Said Carlos.

"Even if that did work none of us know magic." Replied Evie.

"Yah and also there are tons of guards." I added.

"We need Mal." Evie sighed.

"Follow me." Carlos took off out the door. Evie and I ran after him.

"Carlos!" Evie yelled after him. We followed him all the way to the market.

"Do you guys see what I see?" He asked.

"All I see is a bunch of kids." I said.

"Yah a bunch of villain kids." Evie added.

"Yah and put that together." He replied.

"I don't get it." Evie said and I nodded.

"Well there just a bunch of kids that were neglected so will take them back to Auradon and we have an army and they will be able to stay because they were just like us." Carlos replied.

"That's so genius." Evie said.

"But we don't know if these kids are truly evil or just acting like it." I said.

"One way to find out." Carlos stood on top of a box. "Can I have everyone's attention."

"Yo everyone shut up." I yelled and everyone look at us.

"Who wants to get out of this dark place." Evie said as she stood up by Carlos. Most kids raised there hands.

"How?" One do then said.

"Well who's parents wants them to be like them?" Carlos asked. Most kids said yeah.

"Well what if we said you could go to a place where your parents couldn't reach you." I stepped up standing next to Evie.

"What's the catch." One of them said.

"Well one catch is you have to be good not evil." Evie said.

"And you have to help take down Maleficent." I added.

"Whoses with us?" Carlos said. One of the kids stepped forward.

"Whats in it for us?" One of them said.

"How about freedom, living somewhere where it's beautiful, and how about being good because good always wins." Evie said.

"I'd rather be good then stay here with my parents yelling at me. I say let's take down Maleficent." Half the kids agreed.

"If your with us follow me." I said as about twenty-five kids followed us back to the castle. We had our army and now all we needed was a plan.

"We're coming for you Mal." I over heard Evie said that before she went to sleep. It was true but we weren't just coming for Mal we were coming for everyone.

 ** _Ben_**

The wedding was in two days and I was not happy. I didn't know where they were keeping Mal and I had to marry Audry. And everywhere I went a guard took me there. Maleficent was so scared that I would leave or sneak off somewhere. She even bolted my windows shut. I was basically a prisoner in my own old home.

"Hey BennyBoo." Audry said as she walked up to me giving me an air kiss.

"Hey." I said. She was my future bride but I made a pact with myself to not talk that much around these people.

"I made you a cookie." She said. I knew she was lying she knew made anything in her entire life.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Come on chocolate chip your favorite." She reminded me of when Mal tried to give me the cookie. That's when I realized that it had a love potion in the cookie.

"Really no thanks." I started to walk away as a guard started to follow me as he always does.

"Okay next time! By BennyBoo." She yelled to me after I decided to leave. Carlos, Evie, and Jay had better think of a plan quick.

 _ **Mal**_

I don't know how long I have been in this cell or what time it even is. This is what Ben must of felt like when he was locked up in this same cell. I knew the wedding would be soon because I was invited to it. When I say invited I mean forced to. I don't know if I felt worse for me or for Ben. Audry must be annoying him to death. I just wish I could go back to where Maleficent said we were going to Auradon Prep. And when she said those words I would have convinced everyone not to go then none of this would be happening. Yeah I wouldn't meet Ben but it's better than everyone being prisoners. I wonder how Evie, Carlos, and Jay are doing. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"So you can't use magic." A guard said as he used enchanted rope to tie my hands behind my back. "The time has come for the wedding." He said.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So I just wanted to update you guys that I have another story out called Welcome To My Wicked World. Also this story is almost at the end. I plan to end it very soon like after this chapter there is only one more chapter. So if you want a sequel let me know. And if don't know yet let me know after the last chapter. Now on to the story._**

 ** _No Ones Point Of View_**

Mal was being taken down to the same place where Ben was crowned King about a month ago. Mal was to be placed right in the right row on the end where she would see everything. She was the first one to arrive besides Ben. Ben looked up at her as two guards were dragging her in to her seat. He couldn't help me tear up at the sight of her. She looked horrible. Bruises up and down her while her cheeks were stained red with tears and slapped marks. He wanted to run to her but with Maleficents spell he couldn't move his feet. Mal looked up at him. She would of started crying but she was all out of tears. Ben tried to say something to her but she just kept stopping him saying. "Please Ben don't."

While this was happening this was happening in the Isle.

Jay, Carlos, and Evie were explaining the plan to the kids they could get. They were hoping this would be enough but they weren't 100% sure it would. Without magic they couldn't really be sure. All they knew was the wedding was in a couple of hours and they would have to be ready for it. As the hour grew they finally decided to cross over using the remote for the bridge.

 ** _Mal_**

I sat there watching Ben and Audry holding hands. The priest saying words but I was blocking them out. I only focused on Ben and Audry. But I also noticed that even the ones sent to the prison mines were there.

"Are they anyone who objects or forever hold their peace?" Said the priest. Just then the door opens and everyone looks back to see who is there.

"Oh we object!" Says Evie, Carlos, and Jay in unison. I was so glad they came.

"Oh no your not ruining my wedding. Continue." Audry said.

"No don't!" Said someone in the crowd. Soon everyone was saying that and then.

"Yah don't continue I'm not even in love with her. I'm in love with Mal." Ben said. Just then he could move his feet again and he ran over to me.

"Mal." He began to say.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything." I said to him. Then I heard someone clapping.

"Well look at this." Maleficent said. "Guards get them." Said yelled. Just then a bunch of kids ran in attacking the guards as the rest of my friends ran up towards us. Ben then untied my hands and he helped me up. I was still weak.

"Mother you are not going to win anymore!" I yelled at her.

"Oh dear I always have back up plans." She laughed evilly.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _[Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the review section. The next and final chapter will be uploaded some time later on. Sorry it was kind of short. I wanted to do the ending in two parts so except the next chapter to be less than 1,000 words sorry!]_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So I just wanted to update you guys that I have another story out called Welcome To My Wicked World. Also if I made a squeal what would the title be? Now on to the story._**

 ** _Mal_**

"What do you mean?" I said nervously. Maleficent raises her hand making everyone frozen except Ben, Audry, Jay, Carlos, Evie, me, and herself.

"Let the final battle happen." She laughed evilly again.

"BennyBoo you can still come on the winning side." Audry said.

"The evil side is not the winning side." He replied back to her.

"Quiet!" Maleficent yelled as she started chanting a spell.

"Not this time mother!" I yelled to her making her lose where she was in the spell.

"Mal what are you doing your really weak." Said Evie.

"Evie get Ben and the other boys out of here. It's going to get ugly." I said.

"I'm not leaving your side." Said Ben. Everyone else agreed.

"Then let's kick some butt." I responded. Maleficent then laughed again and threw Ben against the wall holding him in place.

"Mal!" He yelled.

"Ben!" I yelled back to him as Maleficent laughed once again. She was truly evil. I grew angry.

"Mal look out!" Jay said right before he was thrown against the wall just like Ben.

"Mother stop!" I yelled to her but then she just threw Carlos against the wall which Ben was on. I grew more and more angry.

"Evie run!" I yelled to her. As she started to run Maleficent threw her up against the wall Jay was on. Maleficent said to evilly laugh as I didn't know what to do. I kept looking at each one of them as I saw they were in pain. I knew I was weak so I could only do about one spell. I had to make it count. I stood up and yelled.

"Maleficent this is just between you and me. Let them down." She was so shocked her spell broke on them and all four at once fell down from the wall on to the floor.

"Oh look who finally said something." She was trying to get into my head. I grew so angry that I began to tear up.

"Looks like someone is weak." She was pushing me.

"I always told you that love was ridiculous and weak. Look at you, you have bruises and cuts all over you. And not to mention your face is stained red and stained with tears." She grinned at me.

"Love did not do this to me. You did!" Then I grew so angry that a magic that was green zoomed out of my body creating a wind as it did.

"How did you know that spell?" Maleficent said. But then in a second she turned in to dust before I could say anything. Just then everyone unfroze and look at me while I heard Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Ben all say

"Mal look at." All at once. I then felt a sharp pain go through my back and then I looked down and saw a knife piercing through my chest. I then heard.

"This is for you coming over from the Isle and ruining everything." Before I knew who said that I fell forward and landed on my side. The last thing I saw was footsteps running towards me before I blacked out.

 ** _The End..._**

 ** _[Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the review section. I know the final battle scene might not have been what you guys thought it was going to be or if it was a good final battle I'm sorry if it wasn't good but I thought it was but let me know if you liked it. I'm sorry it was kind of short and if there was to be a squeal who would you want to have stabbed Mal I'm leaving that up to you guys so let me know who you want that to be if you guys want a squeal but choose between Audry, King Beast, Queen Belle, one of the kids that came over with Mals friends, or Jane. I know some of these choice might be strange but all the people I mention could want revenge because of Mal. This is the final chapter. If you would like a sequel let me know and I might make one I'm not sure.]_**


End file.
